Noir
by kajiura yuki
Summary: SetoXJounouchi SetoXVaron SetoXAmelda SetoXBaku, When the soldots attack Seto he returns to the manor,Altena tells him of the blessed babies. when he returns he finds out their is more than one Noir. who will be his partner? will he fall in love?
1. the Shot of Lost memories

**Noir**

yes! Finally I got to see Noir and now I'm basing it off my newest fanfic. I have to change the past of Yu-Gi-Oh and parts of Noir for it to work, so please forgive me, read to and find out what happens!

DO NOT TELL ME ABOUT MY GRAMMER I KNOW I SUCK! and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Noir

Noir, it is the name of an ancient fate  
Two Maidens (men) who govern death  
to the depths of hells fire  
their black souls  
lead the lost children

* * *

_"now my son, you will kill the man who has ruined your life, then you must kill me as I swipe your memories away of this night" whispered the woman into the young brunettes ear and she placed a gun in the boys hands. The woman stood up straight and opened the door to Gorabozo's office. The old man was typing on his computer not bothering to look up at them. The brunette held the gun up pointing at the old man, "let the depths of hell eat your soul" he whispered placing his finger on the trigger. Gorobozo looked up and stood looking surprised when a bullet passed right threw his head, the old man stepped back as blood squirted every ware. "now my son," whispered the woman and placed her hand on the boys head, he pointed the gun at her. Both did as planned, he killed her and she sipped his memory. The boy walked out of the office, the gun was tainted red with blood as he fell to the ground and passed out. _

Seto opened his eyes and looked around the office. Lifting his head from his arms the boy noticed he fell asleep. Glancing at the clock it read '2:23am.' "hm?…I better go home" he whispered and stood up walking out of his office with ought anything but his jacket from the coat rack. He took the elevator down to the first floor and walked sleepily out of Kaiba Corp.

The wind felt good against his face as he walked down the street. Only gangsters roamed the street with sluts from the strip bars around the town. He pocketed his hands and stumbled into an ally leaning against the brick wall. He was to tired to make it home, and the limo drivers had the week off since their was no school. Seto herd footsteps coming from down the ally and closed his eyes.

"so Kaiba's on our turf, lets get him" said a voice, "is he even awake?" said another. Seto pulled his hands out of his pocket and grabbed the gun from his jacket shooting at the men hitting every single one right in the forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at them.

A yelp came from down the ally. Sure enough it startled Kaiba as he looked down the dark pathway into the dirtiest parts of the city. "Help!" yelled a voice, it was so familiar to Seto. The brunette ran down the dark ally and right into the back of a man almost taller than him, over his shoulder he saw… Katsuya Jounouchi.

The blonde had his eyes shut tight not knowing what was going on. He herd a bullet hit flesh and shivered as the body hit the floor. Opening his eyes Jounouchi looked up at the shadowy figure, squinting he saw a familiar smirk "get up puppy" he herd and watched the man turn and walk away. "I ain't no puppy…" Jounouchi whispered and stood run towards him. The shadows hid Kaiba quite well, as Jounouchi was a arms length close Seto pointed the gun towards the blonde "you will forget everything about tonight" he said and shot a man that was behind Jounouchi. The blonde fainted from shock of the gun and closed his eyes.

_**The next day** _

The blonde opened his eyes and winced "ware am I?" he asked sitting up in the bed and looking around. "Morning!" Yugi chirped causing the blonde to fall out of the bed "Yugi! You know I hate that" he yelped. "Sorry Jounouchi, hey are you okay?" he asked. Anzu and Honda walked into the room looking at the blonde and shook their heads "your back to normal" Anzu said. "what were you doing in that alley anyways?!" Honda asked. "alley?" Jounouchi questioned. "yeah man, someone dragged you here and pinned this note to your shirt" Honda replied and handed the blonde the note.

_Take care of Jounouchi, I found him in a alley  
-unknown_

"who could it be?" Jounouchi asked and stood up. "maybe someone who cares for you…" Anzu said and they all nodded. A silence fell upon the room for about 2 minutes until Jounouchi's stomach started to growl. "Jou!" Anzu yelled and the blonde grabbed his stomach, "I need food!" he yelled and the group laughed. "your back to normal alright" Yugi said as the all headed down stairs to eat.

* * *

I'll write more later, but I'm tired, oh yeah, if you leave an opinion don't tell me about my grammar or spelling please and thank-you  
-BNS 


	2. Was It You?

**Noir  
**chapter 2

I know it's been a long long time but I think I'm going to start writing again, I have a good idea but it might not turn out so well, but it will be a bit before I get to it…. but here we go!

_Noir  
it is the name of an ancient fate  
two maidens (men) who govern death  
from the nursing babe's  
their black hand's protect

* * *

_

Seto lay upon the crimson colored sofa, he laid on his stomach with his head on top of his arms (that were crossed in front of him.)  
"you came home late!" Mokuba yelled at Seto. He lifted his head and stared at his brother sleepily  
"thanks for noticing mom" he said with slight hummer in his voice. The brunette pulled his right hand in front of him and looked at the watch, it said 10:24am, the brunette glared at his brother "you know I like to sleep in on Saturday" he moaned and sat up rubbing his eyes.  
"And, I wish you would go outside for once and goof off…."Mokuba thought for a minute and gasped "I do sound like a mom, sorry Seto" he said and sat next to his brother.  
"so who is it?" Seto asked looking at his little brother and leaned into the back of the sofa. Mokuba looked up at him with a confused up. "you only wake me up early if something happened to you…" Seto said and Mokuba's eye's lit up  
"you know me to well Seto, uhhh…. Well there is this girl I like, and you know her, but not to well, but she has an older brother that you hate…."  
"Serenity, I already know that…."  
Mokuba stared at his brother "so can I ask her out?" he asked and got a strange glance from his brother  
"that's not up to me Mokuba" the brunette said and stood, Mokuba stared at him and a smile spread across his face  
"thanks Seto, I'm going to go call her now" he said and stood running out of the room. Seto stared at his brother as he ran out and closed his eyes, sighing and looked over to the night stand thinking about the dream "so your going to haunt me now, Altena" Seto said and stared at a picture with a women in her early 20's. Her long light brown hair fell over her slim shoulder, her lavender eyes seemed distracted. The brunette turned and left the room.

* * *

Jounouchi gobbled up the rest of Honda's fry's and Anzu's hamburger along with the other 5 he had, "I feel better!" he said cheerfully.  
Jou! We need to find out what happened to you, now, where were you last night?" Anzu asked. She stared at the blonde who went into deep though.  
"I forgot!" he said after the group waited for five minutes. "but I do remember an alley with a bunch of thugs."  
"I think you were down by the alley close to Kaiba Corp" Honda said. Anzu nodded  
"that's got a lot of thugs down there," she said.  
"but who down there knows me?…" Jou asked. The group had a sweat drop  
"KAIBA!" they yelled at him.  
Jounouchi gasped and thought of Kaiba saving him "dude, man, that's just creepy" he said. Sighing he took a glance at the clock and stood "I've got to go meet Serenity, see you guys later" he said and walked out of Burger World.

* * *

"tell me why I have to come" Seto asked Mokuba. He was dressed in a white tank top with a black jacket and black pant on. A chain hung from his left pocket, in it was a pocket watch with two girls holding swords. Altena gave it to him when she told him about Noah, amazing how Seto forgot about him until his tournament.  
"your just dropping me off, then you can go to work" Mokuba said and stopped. "there she is!" he chirped, and sure enough Jounouchi stood with her. Seto glared at him like normal  
"wonderful, the mutt is here" he growled as him and Mokuba walked up to Jounouchi and Serenity.  
"Oh Mokuba!" Serenity said cheerfully hugging the boy shorter than her. The raven haired boy smiled and hugged her back. They noticed the sparks between the two boys and sighed. "let's go" Serenity whispered to Mokuba who nodded in agreement.  
Seto walked past Jounouchi heading for Kaiba Corp. the blonde watched him and called out "Kaiba, was it you?" he asked. Seto stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blonde "what are you talking about?" Seto asked, his eyes were dark and cold forming into small slits.  
"are you the one who saved me?" the blonde asked  
"why would I do that?"  
"I don't know…"  
"then don't ask"  
"thanks…."  
"whatever" Seto said and walked off. Jounouchi knew it was Seto, but didn't feel like it was Kaiba, he was confused and sighed walking off into the downtown streets.

* * *

I'll write more after I finish my HW. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its kind of pointless though…… 


	3. The Soldots have Returned

Noir  
Chapter 3

hehehehehehe, I got a good idea but I can't use it yet T.T I don't want this fanfic to be as fast as my other ones, hopefully It wont, if you have some idea's for the chapters please tell me, so I can make it longer, credit will be given. So send me an e-mail at if you have any idea's. thanks here's the next chapter!

* * *

As night fell over Domino City the air began to cool from the late fall heat. Winter will be here in no time. Workers began to leave Kaiba corp. to head home and feed their families. Seto sat in the office typing away at his computer. The sound of Yuki Kajiura's music flowed out of the computer speakers into the dark room. The only light was the laptops screen. Seto sighed and stared at the screen, he looked to the side and noticed he left his gun out. Picking it up he pulled the bottom out and put in more bullets and slid it back into the gun. As he did so, an e-mail box popped up on the screen, Seto stared at it. The address was unknown. He clicked on it, a box came up and he read over the e-mail 

_Dear Seto _

The ritual is come near, you must find a partner to become Noir, I would also like to see you sometime before the ritual, please corm for a visit soon

love, Altena

Seto's eyes widened _Altena_ he thought _she is supposed to be dead, I killed her_ he thought. Seto closed his eyes remembering that night, Altena's powers didn't make him forget, he knew exactly what happened that night, he could still feel the hatred being released from him as he killed Gorabozo, but he thought he killed Altena. The vision of the night came back to Seto as his eyes were shut

_"now my son, you will kill the man who has ruined your life, then you must kill me as I swipe your memories away of this night" whispered Altena into the young brunettes ear and she placed a gun in Seto's hands. Altena stood up straight and opened the door to Gorabozo's office. The old man was typing on his computer not bothering to look up at them. The brunette held the gun up pointing at the old man, "let the depths of hell eat your soul" he whispered placing his finger on the trigger. Gorabozo looked up and stood looking surprised when a bullet passed right threw his head, the old man pushed the chair back as blood squirted every where. "now my son," whispered Altena and placed her hand on Seto's head, he pointed the gun at her. Both did as planned, Seto killed her and she sipped his memory, or so Seto thought. Seto walked out of the office, the gun was tainted red with blood as he fell to the ground and passed out. _

Seto opened his eyes and stared at the computer screen. He herd the door knob twist and looked up. The door was forced open as two men pointed their guns threw the door and began to shoot. Seto grabbed his gun and ducked under the desk. The men continued to shoot until they thought the office was holly enough, stepping in to see if they hit Seto he walked over to the sides of the desk. Seto laid on his back and slid out from underneath shooting at one of the men, missing he stood up and ran out of the room.

Heading down the hall he knew they would catch him if he tried the elevator. Grabbing the corner of a wall he slid around the corner and dashed off down the hall. The two men were right behind him shooting their guns like crazy people. Seto ducked and slipped right into a door. He covered his face as the bullets barley hit him. When the men stopped Seto shot both right in the middle of the forehead. The men dropped to the ground as blood stained the carpet.

"There he is!" someone called from down the hall to his left. Seto looked at them as four more men came after him. He slid up against the wall and pointed the gun towards them shooting two in the shoulder but not killing them. Seto looked at the door he ran into. In big bold white letters the word STAIRS was printed on it. Seto pushed the door open and jumped over the first to fleets of stairs. He herd the door close and bust open again. Shooting upward he hit the two he shot before and watched them fall to the ground. The two he hadn't hit began to run down the stairs. Seto ran from them jumping over the railing till he got to the 2nd floor.

Seto pulled the door open and ran into the office at the end of hall. He opened the door and slid behind it. He listened closely as the men walked onto the 2nd floor. "come out come out Mr.Kaiba, we only want to KILL you!" one yelled. Seto glared and pulled out the pocket watch with the two maidens on it and tossed it onto the desk across the room. He was sure the men saw it.

The ran down the hall and into the room. Walking over to the desk they picked up the pocket watch and stared at it. Seto pushed the door and shot the gun at the man with the pocket watch In his hand right in the heart 4 times, the man fell backwards breaking the glass window behind the desk and falling onto the street. His partner turned around and began to shoot at Seto. Seto shot him once in the shoulder and charged at him, leaping up he grabbed the black tie around the mans neck pulling him to the ground of the 2nd floor. The glass of the broken window stuck right threw his neck. Seto hovered 2 feet above the ground and let go landing to his feet, he looked at the man he shot out the window and smirked, he saw the pocket watch In the mans hand and placed his foot against the mans hand and slid the pocket watch out of his grasp. Leaning down Seto picked up the pocket watch and stared at it as the window blew clouds over the moon.  
Seto looked down the street and herd cop cars heading that way, Seto ran down the road and into an alley slipping away into the darkness.

Seto arrived at the mansion and walked threw the back gardens. Mokuba sat under the gazebo drinking some tea with a maid he was close friends with. "the Soldots are back" He said, the maid nodded and stood leaving the brothers to talk. Mokuba looked at his older brother and stood  
"are you going to the manner?" he asked. Seto nodded  
"Altena wants me to visit her before the ritual" he said. Mokuba nodded, Seto placed the gun down on the glass table and too a seat. He slid the bottom out and looked to see how many bullets he had left, he used more than he wanted, only a few were left. He placed the bottom back in.

The maid returned with a cut of tea for Seto and took her seat again. Seto was close friends with the maid too but he didn't know he name. "shall I call for a driver to take you there tomorrow?" she asked knowing Seto was going to the manor.

"no, I will go by myself" he said. Thunder rattled the tea cups as rain began to fall. The maid nodded and watched the rain talking with Seto and Mokuba about why she thought the Soldots were here. The breeze swept around the rain causing them to get wet and go inside. Seto dried himself off and walked into his room laying on his bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Well done with the chapter, hope you like it, and I hope it wasn't to fast, I'm in a hurray to go some ware so I'm a little jumpy and rushed. Any who, leave a review -waves- 


	4. The Other Blessed Babies and Mimi

Noir  
Chapter 4

okay I'm going to stop writing if you guys don't start leaving reviews cause I feel like I wasting my time on these story's.  
Thank you mandapandabug for the review on chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or noir I just have to alter a lot of things to make this make sense, heres the next chapter

* * *

The sun rose over the manner hidden by shadows of the mountains. Altena sat inside the praying room, her eyes were closed as she chanted words to her god. 

Seto stepped out of the red porch and looked at the manor, he remembered when Altena brought him here and gave him his first mission, to kill Yugi's parents. He never really felt comfortable around the short kid for what he did, the darkness in his heart was overwhelmed by a certain feeling that he could not describe, a mixture of hate, sadness, and fear. He slammed the door of the car closed and headed for the inside of the manor.

Altena herd the door close and opened her eyes, her long brown hair was braided down her back, she turned just as Seto entered the room and smiled at the brunette. "young Seto, you looked surprised" she said in a kind and gentle tone.

Seto was surprised, he thought someone was imitating her, but it really was Altena, a small smile spread across his face "so you really are alive" he said as Altena nodded. She stepped off the platform (whatever those things are called, that people perform rituals on, I'm not sure but anyway) and walked up in front of Seto, he had defiantly grown, he was almost two times her size.

"sweet little Seto, look how much you have grown" she said and smiled

"…thanks I guess" he said, Altena had this weird way of loosening up Seto.

"since you came so early you can help me with the chores today" she said with a teasing smile. Seto blinked and nodded, when he was younger he picked grapes from the grape vines, sweep the inside of the house, thought Mokuba about the rituals to become Noir, and some other things.

Altena left the room from the right door, Seto fallowed her into a narrow hall with many doors. She walked to the 5th room to the left of the hall and opened it. Seto stopped by the door ad Altena pulled out a large basket for the grapes.

"oh look what I found" she said picking up a locket. Seto stared at it, it was his real mothers locket

"I thought I lost that" he said and held out his hand. Altena placed the small locket with the symbol that was on his pocket watch. His Mother was once a part of Noir, that made him one of the few blessed babies who would go threw the trials and ritual.

"Seto, I found out who the other two are" she said, Seto blinked and stared at her, how could she just now remember?

"who are they ?" he asked

"I do not know their real names but only the ones they go by" she said, Seto nodded as Altena said both names, "Yugi Moto and Jounouchi Katsuya" she said. A cold wind blew threw him, how could two people he had been going to school for awhile now, be the other two blessed babies. Seto was speechless, Altena smiled "you know them, and you saved them both as they have saved you, but dear Seto one must go, for Noir is for two" she said.

Seto nodded, "I understand, I will put them threw the trials" he said. Altena nodded as she watched Seto turn away with the basket and headed for the outside.

Seto walked down rows of Grapes picking the perfectly ripe ones, "how, of all people, two of them I hate, If I am the true Noir, they I have o have one of them as my partner…." Seto looked to the sun and covered his eyes wincing from the bright rays.

"you think to much" said a young girls voice.

Seto turned and looked at the little girl as she smiled waving lightly "who are you?" he asked

"oh, I'm Mimi, I live in the village that guards this manor, I come to visit Altena every week, you must be Seto, I can tell, she said you're the calm one, it nice to met you" she said an bowed "so who is going to be your partner in Noir?" she asked.

"I don't like either of the people so I'm not sure" he said placing the last of the grapes he could fit in the basket and stared at her.

"Mummy says that Noir will protect us, will you really protect us?" she asked with big bubbly puppy eyes.

Seto stared at her confused for a second and nodded smiling a bit "its getting close to lunch, why don't you come with me" he said holding his hand out to her.

Mimi nodded and smiled, Seto lifted her onto his shoulder's and he picked up the basket they both headed inside were they could smell the soup Altena was preparing.

AT LUNCH

"wow, this is so good Altena, could you teach me how to cook?" Mimi asked eating up. Altena smiled kindly

"of course I can, It wouldn't hurt for you to try Seto" she said.

"I already know how to cook" he said crossing his arms.

Altena stared at him "don't you mean your servants know how to cook" she asked.

Seto glared at her as Mimi and Altena giggled at his expression. "laugh it up" eh said with a small smirk.

After lunch Mimi and Seto set out to do the chores they were assigned, but Seto mainly did all the work while Mimi talk about her life

LATER ON IN THE NIGHT

Seto and Mimi had finished the chores when Altena made Dinner. Walking in Mimi realized how dark it was

"oh Mimi, you can't go home In the dark, you can stay here" Altena said placing the meal on the table. Mimi nodded, she sat on Seto's shoulders smiling at Altena. "I see you two are close friends" she said and smiled.

"I guess so," she said and Mimi hugged his head giggling.

"oh! Altena1 can you tell my the story of noir?" Mimi asked, she wanted to hear it again.

"but you've already herd it so many times" Altena said.

"I know but I want to hear the story when Seto's here" she said and smiled.

"I don't mind" he said lifting Mimi off his shoulders and placing her on the ground.

And so they ate dinner talking about the day

BEDTIME

Altena sat down at the edge of the bed Mimi laid in. Seto stood in the door way watching as Altena tucked Mimi into bed.

"you said you would tell the story" Mimi said.

Altena smiled "very well" she said and began "it is a tale as old as time, at the beginning of the 10th century when men finally realizing the fate of this world…" Altena continued the story as Seto left the room, walking to his own room he laid down in his bed falling soundly asleep.

IN THE MORNING

"Are you sure you want to lave this early?" Altena asked.

"I have to give the other two their trials, I will come back before the ritual" he said.

"okay, take care of yourself.." she said watching Seto get In the red Porch. Mimi stood by Altena's side waving to Seto as he pulled out of the manors grounds and headed home towards the city of Domino.

* * *

Sorry for all those time skips I just didn't want to type what was going on threw that whole time, anyways chapter 4 done. Leave a review please so I know you guys are reading the fic. Sayonara otomo-datchi 


	5. SECRET

Chapter 5  
Noir

Sorry its been so long, I really wanted to write but I had EOG's (end of grade testing) all week, finally its done but I may have to take it again so lets cross our fingers and hope I didn't or I won't get to write for a long long time. anyways I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any charters but I did have to change their personalities a bit and the story line so don't get mad at me, anyways here's the next chapter

* * *

It was any normal school day, accept for the fact Seto was pretty much Avoiding Jounouchi and Yugi. After hearing about them he wanted nothing to do with them, he would become Noir by himself. While in a rant (in his head) Seto's phone began to buzz in the middle of lunch. He pulled out the silver flip phone and answered "hello?" 

There was a deep breathing on the other line like who ever was about to talk ran to the phone at the speed of light.

"Hello?" Seto asked again, the wind pushed the clouds away from the sun and the dried leafs of fall to the ground. Seto was getting annoyed and closed his phone placing it back in. his phone rang but with a different tone. Someone left him a voice mail.

"HIYA KAIAB!" yelled a preppy school girl tone. Anzu stood behind the tree Seto was sitting against.

"what do you want dweeb?" Seto asked. He began to type on this computer. The brunette girl placed a card in front of Seto's face and waved it back and forth

"will you come to my party?" he asked "it wont be cool unless the most popular guy in school is there" she began.

"no" Seto said and pushed her card away with one of his hands.

"aww, why not?" she asked.

"do I honestly have to answer that?"

"you better!" with that she tried to kick Seto in the side. Seto grabbed her foot and caused her to loose balance and fall onto her side. "how did you… how rude" she said and crossed her arms. Seto glared at her and caused her to get up and leave in a heart beat.

Seto stopped typing and leaned against the tree looking threw the splotches of open branches at the sky. He herd footsteps coming up behind him then they stopped.

" Good Day mate" said an Australian boy's accent.

"hm?" Seto looked over his shoulder to see Varon and Amelda standing there grinning. They were dressed in the same uniform as all the other boys.

"I would have liked to run into Yugi first but I guess it would be better to talk to you instead, so how is life treating you?" Varon asked sitting next to Kaiba.

"Varon, I don't thi-" he was cut off when he saw Varon wrap his arm's around Seto's shoulders giving the cold hearted brunette a warm hug. Amelda gasped and kicked Varon away from Seto.

Seto blinked and looked at them "so your going to be finishing school now?" he asked closing his laptop.

"that's right how did you know?" Varon asked looking confused.

"uniform" Seto replied and stood up. Varon stood as well and all three boys traded glances. "why are you really here?" Seto asked

"S-E-C-R-E-T" Varon said with a giggle in his voice. Amelda smirked as the Australian boy's cheerfulness and herd the bell rang. "see you later Kaiba" Varon said and gave the taller boy a hug and dashed off being chased by Amelda. Seto watched them with great confusion and shook his head heading for his class.

(for time's sake I'm going to just skip to the last class)

Seto carefully put in the last drops of Acidic Acid and recorded his data as a paper ball hit the back of his head, turning he noticed Varon in the back waving and pointing to the paper ball. Seto picked it up and opened it reading over it. The note contained these words

"_Hey Kaiby_

_I'm not supposed to tell you why were really here but I will anyways. Met me downtown in the alley right of your company after school_

_love, Varon_"

Seto blushed a bit at the love part and pocketed the note when Mr. Felton passed by. Varon smiled and gazed at the back of Seto's head. Mr. Felton slammed a book down in front of Varon

"you do know you haven't even started and you only have 5 minutes" he said.

"opse, maybe I would work better if I had a partner" Varon replied.

"lab partners, not a bad idea, I'll give them out tomorrow" he said and turned walking away and began to write down pairs together

The bell rang and Seto finished cleaning up his counter. Grabbing his bag the tall brunette walked out with the many other heading home. Varon gasped and grabbed his stuff running for Kaiba.

Amelda turned the corner and almost ran into Kaiba jumping a bit he then smiled "you scared me" he said slinging his bag over his shoulder to look cool.

"NO WAY!" Honda yelled from across the hall. Jounouchi and Yugi were behind him and looked gasping

"Hey" Said Varon waving, Amelda nodded a hey to them.

Jounouchi stared at Kaiba who didn't even look at them for some reason, then he noticed that him and Kaiba never even quarreled today.

"Amelda you fill them in on why were here, I have something to do" and with those words Varon was gone.

Seto blinked and gave a slight wave to Amelda and walked off heading for Kaiba corp.

* * *

yes another chapter done, I did make Varon a bit hyper I guess he had a lot of sugar for breakfast, there are going to be new couples coming up pretty soon, and I bet you know who they are, we'll I have to go to be now, I find out if I passed my EOG's tomorrow so cross your fingers and hope I did so I can write more tomorrow. -huggles to all- night night 

PS Mr.Felton is a nice teacher but i don't know and other sicence terchers names so yea...heheh, reveiw please


	6. The Partnership with Varon and blackmail...

Noir  
Chapter 6

I passed the EOG but I was really busy afterwards and I got a bunch of mind blockers when I was getting ready to type to chapter then I had my dance and of course I never write on Saturdays so yeah. Thank you mandapandabug for the review, I'm glad someone likes me story no matter how strange it is, anyways, I promise you their will be more Jounouchi sooner or later, but now I must let you peoples read my chapter while I do my homework, please review

* * *

"so you are curious" said Varon stepping from the shadows as he looked at the older boy. Seto stared at Varon and noticed his eyes were in slits, the eyes of a killer. 

"you could say that" said Seto crossing his arms. Varon smirked and pointed his gun at Seto. The stood in the darkest parts of the alleys where mass murders and serial killers hid from the police. Varon pulled the trigger shooting a man behind Seto.

"who is your boss?" Varon asked

"Altena"

"interesting, so the kind lady is still alive"

"I guess so"

"I work for Isseu"

"I see the king of hell is still alive as well"

"I guess so" Varon said and smirked. Kaiba herd foot steps behind him. A hand landed on his shoulder. Seto grabbed the wrist of whom ever was behind him and flipped that person over and placing his foot right on the mans neck killing him slowly as he watched him gasp for air.

"do you have a partner?" Varon asked walking over to Seto.

"Altena wants me to pair up with Yugi or Jounouchi then kill the other one" he said. Seto pulled out the gun he hid in his jacket and slid his fingers over it.

"Noir, you are called the True Noir, am I right?" Varon asked looking at Seto.

"correct, you are also called the true noir" he said.

"correct, well this is a surprise, there is more than one Noir, bad thing is, I'm not noir yet, I need a partner" Said Varon and hit the garbage can with his foot to scare away an old drunk.

"so you want me to be your partner?" Seto asked looking at Varon. The boys eyes lit up and hugged Seto as he nodded. Seto chuckled, Varon was so easy to please.

"We only have one problem, we have different masters, one of us will have to change sides" said Varon. Seto shook his head in disagreement

"I highly doubt that they will know about the partnership. and if they find out, we will be killed on the spot" he said and held the gun to his head pretending to shot himself.

"I guess so, oh yeah, I wouldn't go to work tonight, the soldots are planning another attack." Varon said and looked at Seto in the eyes.

"I'll be ready for them then" Seto said and smirked. Varon smiled and kissed Seto on the cheek and hugged him "good luck, see you at school" he said and ran off. Seto blushed a bit.

"So, Varon is your new toy?" asked a familiar voice, a boy with white hair stepped from the shadows.

"your not very good at hiding Baku"(Baku is the evil sprits name that lives in the ring) said Seto crossing his arms. The boy stared at him and smirked

"aw, but you look so cute when your happy" said Baku walking over to Seto Baku placed is hand on Seto cheek and his other on the boys chest pushing him forward Baku leaned against Seto's chest and looked up getting ready to kiss him

"get off me" Seto said and pushed Baku back glaring at him, Baku smirked

"I could use this Noir thing against you, so if you want to be a free man then do as I please or you're going to be behind bars in less then a week" Baku said. He loved blackmail, Marik was out of town so he needed someone strong to be close for some special time. "or I can tell everyone about your 'partnership' with Varon, I don't think a lot of the boy will be please with that or the girls"

"damn you" Seto said and glared at Baku. The white haired boy shrugged and kissed Seto on the lips and walked off. Seto made a face and crossed his arms walking off and heading for his company. Varon took a bit to far so he would have to walk 2 blocks to get back.

As Seto stepped out of the alley he bumped right into Jounouchi causing them both to fall onto their butts.

"watch it!" yelled Jounouchi and looked at Kaiba. Seto glared at him and Jounouchi blinked "oh, hey Kaiba, sorry but that," Jounouchi said and stood up. Seto stood as well and started to walk off "wait! I know it was you" he said, Jounouchi stared at the back of Seto Kaiba.

"only you would think that" he said.

"why did you save me that night?" Jou asked.

"I felt generous" Seto said and shrugged.

"not true, you car about me" Jou said and watched Seto as he glared over his shoulder at Jounouchi.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

yea short and really pointless but I'm going to work harder later, I have a lot to do and not enough time, so please review and I will try to get a new chapter up tomorrow or Tuesday. 


End file.
